Melody's Soul
by Technoman 77
Summary: Melody feels lonly and no one around her likes what she does. That is until a man in a green cap steps in...Review!


**Technoman77 here with a fan fic on Luigi's Mansion. I do not own Luigi's Mansion.**

Luigi slowly crept down the long, dark, and scary hallway. "I can't believe my hero of a brother was captured by a bunch of ghosts he can usually pound to a raviolly." Luigi thinks to himself. He had gotten a key earlyier to the room in front of him now. "What could be in this room making that wondrful...melody?" Luigi asked out loud.

**Melody's POV**

Melody, as always was playing her piano, which seemed to be her only friend for many years now. Nobody in the house ever liked to hear noise while haunting the ancient home, in life and in death, they never liked her sweet tone in the keys of her instrument. "Why does not one person in this house like music, not even video games, because they all hate noise that is not made by there own moans and groans?" Melody thought to herself. Just then a annonamus figure asked out loud "What coul be in this room making that wonderful...melody?" as Melody played her piano. Melody blushed to hear that someone actually enjoyed hearing her sweet music. Melody became invisible as the figure entered the room.

**Third person POV**

Luigi turned the knob to the musical room and slowly entered fearing any ghosts that could strike. The room was dark and filled with instruments with not one soul in the room...that he could see of course. Melody looked over to the annonamus figure and noticed it was Luigi from Mario and Luigi games. She thought to herself "I wonder if he can play music as good as he likes music." Just like that Luigi started playing all the instruments in the room one by one. "He's good, maybe even as great as me." She thought it over and started playing the piano so Luigi could hear her sound. Luigi turned and saw that she was now visible."So your Luigi eh" she asked him "Well you play music like a pro but do you like video games?" Luigi nodded " Well then if you do like them prve it and tell me which video game this song came from" and she started playing music from a Mario and Luigi game. After answering corectly she asked Luigi slightly blushing "Do you...ummm...have a...uhhh...girlfriend?" Luigi blushed for he had a little crush on Daisy and yet loved the goul speaking to him now. "Uhhh...noooooo...but umm...I might have one after I save my brother Mario" reffering to Melody. "Oh...well yo might as well suck me into that vacum and get ovver with this to ask her to be your girlfriend" she said with her head down in dispair. Luigi had a plan to make it up to her so after he had defeated the mansion, he went to the proffesor. "Ummmm...proffesor could you do me a favor and...well bring one of the ghosts to life in a non-ghostly form?" he asked blushing. "Hmmmmm well there is a way to do this...yes I'll do it for you Luigi just select the ghost's painting and I'll adjust the picture machine to bring the ghost to life, then we will put the machine in reverse and it will be done" the proffesor said. Luigi says thanks and grabs Melody's frame from the wall and after the machine was finished put it in reverse. A minute or so of the machine rumbling Melody came out as a human asleep from the impact. Luigi waited for her to wake up, shaking her every now and then to make sure she wasn't dead. An hour passed and she finally rose from her slumber. She looked around and saw Luigi filled with joy. She looked at herself and gasped. Her skin was now the color of Luigi's and in her same outfit with...legs! She asked Luigi what happened and after explaining what he asked the proffesor he blushed and said. "Now I can ask you to be my girlfriend" Melody blushed."I..I..I don't know what to say"

"Well let me get your gift then" Luigi says

"Just close your eyes and you will recieve it" she obeyed him and Luigi slowly pushed his lips against hers and as she slowly eased into her suprise kiss she realized that all she had to do was find someone who could share her love of music and she would find 'The One'.

**Yay this is my longest story yet. Please review and to those of you who took the time to read my story, I thank you.**


End file.
